Tasuke
(Defender) |number= 25 |element= Wood |team= Raimon |seiyuu= Orikasa Fumiko |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)}} Tasuke ( ) is a character who played as a forward and defender for Raimon in the Sengoku era. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A keen kemari player from Owari. Son of a tofu-maker and Okatsu's brother."'' Appearance He has spiky dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears green traditional clothes with dark green sleeves. Plot He first appeared in episode 12. He was seen playing soccer with his friends. After that, he met Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi. Later, he appeared with his sister, Okatsu. He also bows when Nobunaga came. He was also surprised when Nobunaga stopped a horse with his hand. He played as forward for Raimon in episode 13. In the second half, he played as defender in order to help them to play soccer. In episode 14, he watches Raimon getting inside the festival. In episode 15, after learning that Tenma and the others are from the future, he, Shishimaru and Gorouta tried to learn a new defense hissatsu, Ichiyajou. It was later used in episode 16, where it was used to block one of Protocol Omega 2.0's shoots. It only failed against Beta Keshin Armed's shoot. In episode 17, he and the others used Ichiyajou again. When Beta received the ball, he used his face to block the pass. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2. He was seen that he was happy about Raimon's victory along with the others. Before Raimon departed, Tasuke was seen talking to Tenma and he said that he was happy that he could learn soccer and he had the chance to play soccer with Tenma. After Raimon departed, he was trying to comfort Okatsu when she was crying. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Tasuke, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Jingo *'Player': Shishimaru *'Topic': Assistance (お手伝いの話題, obtained in Vaucouleurs) *'Topic': Travel (旅行の話題, obtained in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Tasuke, at least five players from the same community master have to recruited first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Swords and Hairs (つるっとヘアーズ) at Central Square Soccer Garden in Odaiba) *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped from Ohige Blast at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Hanging Laundry (洗濯物の写真, taken at the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Vacation Abroad (海外旅行の話題, obtained at Odaiba's ocean view bridge) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Groves N' *'Owari Braves' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Okosama Eleven' *'Owari Braves' Gallery Tasuke in his Raimon uniform.png|Tasuke in Raimon. Tasuke encouraging his friends.png|Tasuke encouraging Shishimaru and Gorouta. Tasuke stopping the ball.png|Tasuke stopping the ball. IG-08-029.png|IG-08-029. Trivia *His name literally means "big assistant" or "help", which refers to his supportive personality and also his playing role in the story. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters